Diabólica Tentación
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Danny lo envuelve entre sus brazos. Nunca esperó realmente una negativa por parte del Seal, después de todo, quisiera o no, Steve ha sido suyo desde hace mucho tiempo.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**N/A:** _McDanno, McLynn, past-McRoll._ _Canon!AU, Demon!Danny._ _One-Shot_.

**Capítulo Único:** Diabólica Tentación.

La luna fuera de la habitación resplandece sobre la playa privada de forma mágica, un espectáculo de tal naturaleza tendría a Steve bebiendo de ella en cualquier otro día, con una cerveza en mano y dejándose llevar por la majestuosidad del océano por la noche recostado en su tumbona. En cualquiera otro momento, eso es lo que el hombre hubiese hecho.

_¿Pero ahora? _

Ahora Steve se encuentra apresado contra el colchón, inmovilizado bajo el peso de aquel ser de cabello rubio, hipnóticos ojos azules y la sonrisa de quien no promete nada bueno. Con sus manos recorriendo su pecho y sus piernas rodeando sus caderas sentándose a horcajadas, como si así pudiera evitar que Steve echase a correr en cualquier momento.

No como si pudiera huir realmente de él, después de todo quien lo tiene allí cautivo no es más que un Demonio del Inframundo.

_Oh_, y el demonio con forma humana adora tenerlo allí, bajo su posesión.

\- Danny... -murmura el Seal en voz baja y el ceño fruncido, casi como si le disgustara tenerlo allí- ¿Qué es lo qué haces? Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, no estás...

Un dedo con garra del demonio se posa con suavidad contra sus labios, acallando sus quejas. El ceño de Steve se acentúa, Danny casi cree que es gracioso.

\- No quiero quejas, Steve... -responde Danny en el mismo tono bajo- Sabes que volvería, no me engañas diciendo que no esperas mi visita cada noche -dice el demonio, volviendo a posar sus manos sobre el cuerpo del otro hombre- Sé que estás solo, sé que tu _novia_... -dice el nombre con total burla- ...Está en una salida de amigas, y también sé que no volverá pronto.

Steve no pregunta por qué Danny sabe que Lynn estaría con Ellie en un bar aquella noche, en vez de ello se concentra en otras cosas, como su presencia allí.

\- ¿Por qué volviste, Danny? Creí que el Inframundo no te dejaría salir después de que asesinaste a Reyes hace tres meses -comenta Steve, posando sus manos sobre la estrecha cintura de Danny.

Él demonio sonríe, dejando ver un colmillo contra su labio inferior.

\- Es verdad, en cierta medida -responde encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuese nada- Pero estoy en celo, el ciclo de apareamiento es una buena excusa para dejarme salir a divertirme -dice Danny como quien se salió con la suya- Puedes imaginar lo bien que nos salió las últimas dos veces, que me dejaron ir con la promesa de más futuros niños McGarrett-Williams.

El ceño fruncido de Steve vuelve aparecer, tomando con fuerza el cuerpo bajo sus manos pero no lo suficiente como para dañarlo.

\- La primera vez que te embarazaste no me dijiste nada, me engañaste para tener lo que quisiste. Apenas sabía que no eras humano.

Danny sonríe guason, tomando las manos de Steve por sus muñecas y obligandolo a posar sus palmas sobre su vientre.

\- Y la segunda vez que volví aquí estuviste informado sobre lo que hacíamos, Steven. Hasta el más mínimo detalle... -responde el demonio sin borrar su sonrisa- Tu matrimonio con Catherine no te detuvo de embarazarme dos veces, Steve.

Bajo sus manos Steve se tensa, hay una ligera reacción de querer alejarse de él, pero al final es el mismo Steve quien con suavidad hace a un lado su camisa azul y acaricia con la punta de sus dedos la piel caliente de su estómago.

Danny aún recuerda con satisfacción cuando Steve lo embarazó de Charlie hace algunos años atrás.

Mientras su adorada esposa luchaba contra los talibanes al otro lado del mundo junto a Joe White, Steve estaba lo suficientemente ocupado follandolo en ésta misma habitación como para preocuparse por ella.

Durante su embarazo de Grace, Steve era reacio a estar mucho tiempo junto a él cuando visitaba el mundo humano. Danny no lo culpaba, después de todo cree que Steve tenia derecho a sentirse usado -_aunque eso fue lo que había sucedido_-, pero cuando Grace nació el demonio sabe que el Seal la amó desde el primer momento.

Con Charlie fue diferente, pues a pesar de aún seguir casado con Catherine, Danny solo debió chasquear los dedos y Steve iría a su encuentro sin importar nada, incluso estuvo allí cuando dio a luz.

Ahora, Danny lo necesita para que ambos pudieran traer a otro niño al mundo.

Si su esposa no había sido un impedimento para tener a Grace y Charlie, una novia es un chiste a comparación.

Danny se inclina sobre el pecho de Steve para acercar su rostro a él, la tentación de envolver sus labios es casi pecaminosa. _Mierda_, hace tiempo que no se besan.

\- Tenemos hijos increíbles, Steve... -murmura Danny mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Grace es una chica lista y fuerte, una de las más fuertes de su ciclo. Y Charlie es rápido y ágil, ha completado el Laberinto del Fausto en tiempo récord, él posee el récord ahora.

Los iris de Steve brillan de puro orgullo ante la mansión de las proezas de sus hijos. Danny siempre supo que Steve los amaría, aún cuando ellos son mitad demonio.

Las palmas del Seal acunan rápidamente sus mejillas, acortando las distancias entre ellos y devorando sus labios con gula. Con la misma desesperación que Danny comparte con él, _sin tan solo Steve no fuera humano ellos podrían estar juntos siempre_. Pero el demonio se niega a consumar su alma, no se arriesgara a que Steve pierda ser el hombre que es ahora.

\- ¿Cuando podré verlos otra vez, Danno? -pregunta Steve sin aliento mientras junta sus frentes- Quiero verlos.

Danny vuelve a besarlo.

\- Aún no, sé que hay Ángeles rondando por tu amada isla -responde el rubio con desprecio- No puedo arriesgarlos a venir.

Los niños demonios son vulnerables ante ataque de ángeles, Grace y Charlie están a salvo en el Inframundo; allí no correrán el riesgo de morir en fuego sagrado por esos malditos emplumados.

Steve y Danny vuelven a besarse, la pasión desbordandose mientras se tocan entre sí. El humano no duda en usar su fuerza para poner al rubio bajo su cuerpo, obligandolo a envolver su cadera con sus piernas.

\- De acuerdo, bien -dice Steve contra su piel- Te haré otro niño, Danno.

Danny sonríe cual Cheshire, pues nunca esperó otra cosa.

\- Bien, Steve McGarrett -dice el demonio en un ronroneo suave- Empecemos entonces.

Danny lo envuelve entre sus brazos. Nunca esperó realmente una negativa por parte del ser humano, después de todo, quisiera o no, Steve ha sido suyo desde hace mucho tiempo.


End file.
